


Harmony

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Canon - TV, Character Study, End of the World, F/M, Fear, Gen, Gods, Horror, Love/Hate, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Parasites, Portals, Possession, Science Fiction, Singing, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirits, Strong Female Characters, Superpowers, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Izel sings her song, and space and time are overturned.





	Harmony

Harmony

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

Izel sings her song, and space and time are overturned.

* * *

This petty rock is a collection of bodies, undeserving the flesh it has been gifted. I have seen it among billions throughout the galaxy on my long adventure to reclaim the property stolen from us. Terrans are a particularly weak and vulgar species. Their bones snap easily. They cling predictably to one another, and cannot control their fears. In the ancient jungle, worshipped me as a god.

Today, they brand me bringer of doomsday.

I will share this glory with my family. Isolated back in our empire-prison where life and death mean nothing, the non-corporeal know not of hunger, desire, nor pain.

As the Director said, now I make my dreams come true.

I unbutton the mercenary trim that has misled for centuries. Reveal the robes and gold humans were fond of depicting me in. Beneath, I am warrior priestess to my homeworld. The ceremonial knife scraping the fat of every race to create new life.

My song disentangles the bonds between atoms, subsonic frequencies rippling the surfaces of the Di’Allas. The “monoliths,” as S.H.I.E.L.D. calls them, resonate with the surrounding masonry and feed off Earth’s leylines. Combined energies spreading fine particles.

The Di’Alla of Space, black like the great vacuum, establishes stellar coordinates.

The Di’Alla of Time, white like the beginning, reads temporal distance.

The Di’Alla of Creation, inscribed with pictographs, makes real my wish.

At the high note, liquefied stone crashes upon the portal, connecting our realms. Smoky wisps of blue fire dissolve into cosmic strings. On the other side, I hear the Three enact the final rite to open the door to the Temple of the Forgotten. Soon, all will be connected. Friends. Across all planets and times, the spirits of my people shall take over hosts made willing by the Shrike, which have hollowed out their resistance.

Form, given at last.

Pachakutiq, sweetheart. Hurry here, love. They await the sign.


End file.
